Love from betrayal
by Char-nee
Summary: After Lisanna came back from Edolas, everyone ignored lucy for 4 months, except for gray, gajeel, levy, wendy, carla, juvia, and master. So when natsu, erza and the rest of the guild call her a weakling that can't take care of herself, she can't take it anymore, she leaves the guild to become stronger, so when she has a break-down in the rain, who else should find her but two men.
1. Pain before love

Lucy's P.O.V

"good morning, minna!" i wave at everyone, although they don't even turn to glance except for Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Carla who all greet me warmly

"Good morning Lucy-san!" says Wendy with a warm smile

"Hey, Luce... Can't talk now!" says Gray battleing with Natsu

"Mornin' Bunny-girl" Gajeel says

"Hey, Lu-chan!" shouts Levy with a hug

"Juvia says good morning, Lucy-san" nods Juvia. I sit down at the bar "Hey, Mira! can i have my usual?" i ask "No, i have more important people to attend to." says Mira coldly. _This isn't like Mira at all!_ i think to myself. No one has talked to me for 4 months ( except those who said good morning) let alone talk to me so cold-heartedly. i feel a warm hand on my shoulder as i turn to see Natsu and Erza

"Good morning, Natsu, Erza!" i say cheerfully

"Lucy, we-" Erza is cut off by Natsu

"We're kicking you off the team and replacing you with my beloved Lisanna." said Natsu as Lisanna prances up to him and hugs him by the waist. i feel like my entire world just shattered "Besides, Lucy," says Lisanna " Now there won't be any burden without a weakling such as yourself to slow us down!"

" Lucy, you are a weakling and you need to get your ass saved at almost every job" says Erza, no possible emotion evident in her voice. The tears threatened to fall

"it's obvious you can't take care of yourself!" Mira yells at me " you never could, you bitch!"she finishes, i can't hold it any longer i drop to the ground and let the waterfall begin.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Luce!" i grab her before she drops completely "Mira, how could you!" i yell furious Lucy may not be my sister but i have a slight sister complex: i will do anything to keep her head held high "G-gray..." Lucy looks at me, i see her tear-stained face eyes swollen "Can you take me to M-Master?" she asks "Of course, Lucy.." i tell her calmly. I then pick her up bridal-style and bring her up to master's office, where he greets up "Good morning, Gray, Lucy..." he looks at Lucy as i put her down.

"Thank you, Gray, i will be fine." Lucy says wiping her tears...i nod and leave. i'm still worried about her, though...

**Master's P.O.V.**

"Lucy, my child, what's wrong?" i ask Lucy as she continues to wipe her face with the back of her palm.

"Master, i would like to leave fairy Tail tomorrow." She tells me pain evident in her cracking voice.

"But, why, Lucy?" i ask confused. Lucy tells me that everyone has been ignoring her for 4 months except for Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and myself, she then tells me what happened this morning and i can't help but cry for her, upset that my guild would do such a thing, and that she wants to leave

"...and everyone called me weak and useless..." She finishes "Now, do you understand my reasons?" she asks

"Yes, Lucy i do." i say "I will come here tomorrow to get my mark removed along with a few letters for a few people and with that, i will see you tomorrow, Master." she says then leaves my office. as soon as she leaves i bawl like no tomorrow...

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

****I leave Master's office and as soon as i get downstairs Natsu walks up to me and slaps me. "WHY, LUCY!?" he yells at me "w-what?" i ask him holding my face on my knees " How could you have done that to Lisanna, you wench?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Natsu" i say quietly as tears form at the corners of my eyes

"Yes, you do! You hurt Lisanna's feelings! You have been hogging me and you called her a bitch, and that you get what you want!" he yells at me

"thats not true, Natsu!" he slaps me again, hurdling me towards the bar

"you have no right to adress me like that, wench!" he screams at me...

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, LISANNA'S LYING!" i yell as i run out of the guild heartbroken, _to think i actually fell in love with him! what an idiot i am!_ i scold myself as the tears flow down my cheeks.

i run into my appartment and lock the doors and windows _I don't want Natsu to come and kill me tonight_ i think to myself... i sit down and begin to write 2 letters, one to my friends and one to the betraying guild that will not be my home starting tomorrow. i take a shower and call out Cancer "What can i do for you, ebi?" he asks me. "I want you to cut my hair and dye some streaks black, this will start my new beginning" i tell him (think of Erza Knightwalker's hair after she cut it) "of course, ebi" and when he's done i really like this style of my hair " Thank you, cancer, you may leave now." i excuse him. "Open gate of the Lion, Loke" i say and loke appears in my room

"Yes, Princess?" he asks

"Loke, i will only ask this once, can you sleep with me? i need protection.." i say uncalmly shifting

"Lucy, you have never asked me this before, what happened?" he asks worriedly. I tell loke the whole story and why i cut off my hair.

"damn Natsu, i'm gonna kill him when i see him!" he says infuriated

"So, Loke, can you sleep with me?" i ask him

"Of, course, Lucy" he says as he snuggles in with me...


	2. Joining Saber Tooth

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

****I wake up around 6:00 and the bed feels cold, so i suspect that Loke left awhile ago. I grab and apple and some simple clothes, a white t-shirt with red, bloody-looking word that say 'drop it', black skinny jeans and gray lace-up combat boots. i put on the clothes and comb my newly cut hair making sure my bangs cover my right eye. i take a total of 200,000 jewel, all of my savings, shove it in my pocket and leave, giving the landlady the key "I won't be needing this anymore" i tell her as she nods, sad, but knowingly. i start walking toward the guild tired, but ready to start my new life, not as Lucy Heartfilia, but Lucy Cali, instead. i walk into the guild and finish my apple, i throw it in the garbage as i make my way up to master's office. i knock on the door "Come in, Lucy" i hear master say. i open the door and come in "I'm ready, master" i say sadly as i hold out my hand to him. He places his hand over my insignia and when he removes his hand, my insignia is gone.

"master.." i say

"Yes, Lucy?" he asks me. i hand him the 2 letters

"One is for my friends, the other is for my ex guildmates after they realize i am gone. the one for my true friends is to be given to them as soon as they are all here" i say "oh and, master, my new name is Lucy Cali, but i do not care how you address me, you were the father i never had... master..."i say tearing up as i leave the guild. as I walk it starts to rain and then i let pain take over me after i was out of the boundaries of magnolia, and drop to the ground and cry, i cry my heart out until i am tired and I curl up on the ground sniffling and just before i go to sleep in the street i see two figures and the saber tooth insignia...

**Sting's P.O.V.**

Rogue and I were off on a mission in magnolia, and we had just finished, and since we can't handle transportation, we started to walk when we heard wails coming from the direction we were headed toward, and as we got closer it was a girl curled up on the ground. i look at her before she falls asleep on the cobblestone road i bend down to the rather pretty blonde and move away her bangs to see her red, swollen eyes and a scar across her cheek, obviously made by a dragon slayer's slap across the face. i look at the poor girl in pity and then i feel a pang in my chest _i wonder what that feeling is? _i think to myself. i glance up at Rogue, and i can tell he feels it, too. "Hey, Rogue don't you feel strangely drawn to this chick?" I ask him

"Yes, I do, do you, too?" he asks me

"Yeah, strange as it seems.." i say uncertain of why i feel so drawn to her. Rogue carefully picks the sleeping, blonde-black haired beauty off the ground, bridal-style, gently cradling her in his arms while looking at her, i can tell he thinks she's pretty, also. " I don't think she belongs to a guild, i don't see an insignia anywhere" he says looking her over.

"Rogue we didn't even look under her garments, yet" i grin dirtily looking at her large rack

"No, Sting, we are not stripping her, we are going to bring her to Saber tooth." Rogue says as he sweatdrops, blush evident on his face. " She looks like she's been through a lot tonight." he says and we make it to Our house near Saber Tooth by midnight, the girl still soundly asleep in Rouges arms, while nuzzling deeper into his chest, _i wouldn't mind having her cuddling with me, either_ i think to myself as Rogue sets her on his bed, tucking her in as he gets in with her _i wouldn't mind sleeping with her, i could take advantage of her _i think. GAH! Sting, what are you thinking, you are not a one-girl kind of guy! i scold myself and i climb into bed...

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

****i wake up to see that girl laying next to me, and with the sunshine on her face she looks like an angel, i smile to myself then quickly scold myself_ No, Rouge! You just met her, you don't know anything about her! _then she wakes up and looks at me. "Good morning, Miss" i say politely, while keeping my poker face "EEEEEEEEE!" she shrieks and scrambles off the bed and crawls toward the wall and turns around to look at me, her back up against the wall "W-who are you?" she asks me, clearly scared "Awww, Rouge, you scared the poor lady!" Sting says, his hands behind his bed as he walks into my bedroom "I am Rogue Cheney, and this is Sting Eucliffe my partner" i say softly to her and smile a bit trying to calm her down, which i do "I am Lucy Cali, Formerly Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail" she says with a nervous smile. "Eh? a FORMER Fairy" he says emphasizing the word 'former' "Aren't the members of Fairy Tail supposed to be 'nakama' or something like that?" he asks

"I-I have a reason... and..." she starts to tear

"It's alright" i help her off the ground "You can tell us what happened, we will listen to your story, and trust me once you tell someone it helps much more" i say with my infamous smile

"Well, it happened when a girl named Lisanna came 'back from the dead'..." and with that, she told us everything. About how everyone ignored her, how Lisanna had lied about Lucy, how Lucy only had 7 real friends, how she cut her hair, how she quit the guild, and lastly why she broke down on the street yesterday.

"Damned Natsu, I'll get him back for this, for making our new **guild mate** cry and suffer" Sting said on the verge of tears himself

"Guild mate?" she asked Sting and I wiping away her tears with the back of her hand

"Yes, Lucy we have decided that you will join Saber Tooth as Lucy Cali, and we will teach you the black-white god slaying arts" i say excitedly and confidently

"thank you so much you two! i will make you proud!" she says tackleing us both in a tight embrace as we return it, like a group hug but more agressive. i still hug her until i realize that this girl is awfully close, and i _feel her_. i blush and try to hide it as she gets of me i notice Sting is red as well. "i'm ready to go to the guild when you are!" she says and then leaves to take a shower. when she is out of the room i ask Sting "So, did you... _feel it and her_, too?""Y-yeah, that girl is gifted!" he says going back to his perverted self. " i think she might be... my _one..." _I tell Sting

"Impossible!" says Sting shocked "because i think she's my _one..._" i know that's impossible

"Then we will see who has her as theirs" i say smirking

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

****"We're almost there, nervous?" Sting asks me

"Yeah..." i say

"well, you shouldn't!" says sting as he gives me his signature grin Rouge also grabs my hand and gives it a reasurring squeeze

"OK..." i say, obviously still nervous. Rouge lets go of my hand as we enter the guild. Right away this chick with purple-ish hair and wierd eyebrows come up to me and asks "Who the hell are you?" she asks trying to scare me which works on Sting and Rogue, but not me, i just take a step closer to her and say" Your worst nightmare, Misstress of the Hellish yard. And, i've come to join your guild" i also add a smirk. at first she just looks at me, then she starts cracking up

"I like you, girl, i'm Minerva, but you can call me Min-chan, so what's your name?" she asks me

"Cali, Lucy Cali" i smile at her and shake her hand

"C'mon, lets go get you signed up!" she says leading me upstairs. when we get into the office she says "says her names Lucy and she wants to join the guild" he looks me up and down

"Done, yet, geezer?" i ask him

"Ha, you're right, Minerva! this one's a keeper!" he says amused "So, Ms. Cali where do you want your mark and what color" i think for a moment then say

"Dark blue, and right here" i say putting my left leg up on his desk and pointing to my left thigh. i feel the shocked glances of Sting and Rogue as the master stamps my thigh . i just grin to myself afterwards Minerva gets all fan-girly and grabs my hand telling me "Let me introduce you to the other strongest members of our guild!" while Rogue whispers to me "She must really like you, i've never seen her this happy!"

"Okay, Lucy this is Rufus Lohr, a memory-make wizard. Rufus this is Lucy Cali, our newest member, and my new best friend!" she exclaims to me excitedly, Rufus has long blonde hair, and is clad in red, with a matching hat

"Nice, to meet you, Miss Lucy," he says while giving me a peck on my hand i have the tiniest bit of pink on my cheeks " You will most definantly be added to my memory." he finishes with a smile

"Thank you, Rufus, i will add your gesture to my memory as well" i say with a seductive wink and grin. now it was his turn to turn red.

"And this..." says Minerva leading me away "Is Orga he is a lightning god slayer!" i look up to a tall man with green hair "Orga, this is our new comrade and my best friend, Lucy Cali"

"Nice to meet you Orga-San!" i smile and hold out a hand, which he grips and shakes firmly

"Likewise Lucy-sama" he says smiling back at me "Last but not least..." Minerva starts, leading me away from Orga "Is Yukino, she is a celestial mage! Yukino, this is Lucy Cali, our new member and my best friend!" Yukino is a girl with white hair with a blue flower in it

"Nice to meet you, Lucy-San!" she says with a small smile

"Same to you, Yu-chan, is that alright, if i call you that?" i ask

"Not at all, i'm very glad, Lucy-San!" her smile grows

"Please, no honorifics, just Lucy is fine!" i tell her with a laugh

"Okay Just Lucy!" she jokes Yukino, Minerva and i all start cracking up

"I love it here, everyone is so nice!" i explain to Sting and Rogue

"Awesome! then maybe tomorrow we can find you a place!" said Lector, Sting's exceed

"Fro thinks so too! Fro likes Lucy-San!" Frosch says while nuzzling his head into my breasts, i just hug him tighter and say "Frosch, you are so kawaii!" i nuzzle his cheek and he nuzzles back with equal affection, i think i am going to love it here

* * *

**Hey people of the Universe! Char-nee here! Char-nee tries to update as soon as possible, and if it is possible maybe 3-4 updates per week and by updates Char-nee means 3-4 chapters now Fro, if you may?**

**Fro: Fro thinks Char-nee tries her hardest and she wishes she owned fairy tail, but she doesn't so Fro is sad T^T**


	3. Realizations and explanations

**Meanwhile at the guild... (Lisanna's P.O.V.)**

****"Lisanna, how could you lie about Lucy like that?!" Gray asks me in fury

"Wait, LUCY?! what's wrong with her?" i ask worriedly

"You said she called you a bitch!" he exclaimed "Natsu told her that, yesterday, and now she left the guild!" what? _waaaaait a second, natsu? HOLY SHIT! he thought i said LUCY, but i told him it was Lucinda Rosh, my child-hood friend! _

"Gray, Natsu misunderstood me! I said Lucinda Rosh, my child-hood friend who i loved dearly! i was crying, so it must've sounded like i said 'Lucy'!" i am shocked, even if it where lucy i wouldn't want Natsu to hurt her in any way possible! I just cared about her, so I wanted her to get stronger, so she wouldn't get hurt! I start to cry

"I-I didn't mean for this to happen! I should've told Lucy why she should have trained, I should have never said anything, I don't want Lucy to Leave... even though i don't know her that well!" i drop to the ground and cry my heart out.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

****Lisanna walks up to me, she looks mad and has tears streaming down her face. "Lisanna! who did thi-" she slaps me across the face

"Natsu..." her bangs covering her eyes "How dare you!" she yells at me, furious

"W-what, Lisa?" i ask her, holding my face

"When I told you who hurt me, I said Lucinda Rosh, not Lucy, you baka!" she yells at me then continues "And even it it was Lucy, I most certainly would not want you to hurt her in any way possible!" i look at her, astounded

"I- I'm sorry, Lisanna..." I feel like a monster, for saying those things to her, and for giving her a scar. I feel pain welling up inside me, for hurting my precious nakama...

"It's too late, she's left the guild already, flame-brain, and it's all your fault!" Gray yells at me, gripping my scarf

"What?! Lucy left?" everyone asks him as he throws me to the ground

"Y-yes, we-we couldn't stop... her" Wendy speaks up then starts to cry " And I couldn't even say goodbye!" bawls Levy

"Wait, you knew?" i ask them, worriedly

"We were the first ones to know" says Juvia gesturing to Gray, Herself, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and Carla. "Well besides Master, of course, he was the absolute first to know about her taking her leave" says Gajeel.

"And she left a note for the rest of the guild, as well as those six" says master, a slip of paper in his hand

"A-hem..

** Dear Guild, **

**I'm sorry if I was such a burden in the past, but i'm gone now, so there's no need to be held back anymore! Lisanna, i know you would never say anything like what Natsu told me, but I do not forgive him... Erza to me I could obviously see you were just worried about me, so you're off the hook! I'm far away from Magnolia at the moment, and don't come looking for me. As for Natsu, i changed my scent, which, may i add, was awfully hard to do, so you could not follow me under any circumstances, and I just thought you should know that i loved you.**

** Love the weakling,**

** Lucy"**

****Everyone was either in tears or on the verge of them, but in my opinion, I was crying the hardest

"How could I have said those things! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR THIS!" i yell at myself, I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself for not noticing she had feelings for me before! I run out of the guild, following what's left of Lucy's scent, I stop at the edge of Magnolia, where I smell the scents of *sniff sniff* two other guys! and her scent stops there... oh no... WHAT HAVE I DONE?!


	4. Of training and other things

**Hey, minna, Char-nee here! She just wants to tell you that there will be a chapter with a photo shoot coming up ~_^ now get on with her god-awful story!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

****When I wake up in my new apartment this morning, i feel something warm wrapped around me, and i feel warm breath on my neck (courtesy of my short hair) I turn my head to see Rogue nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck, with his arms wrapped around me. at first I blush then I say "Rogue, notice anything?" he opens his eyes then quickly unwraps his arms, falling on the floor in the process " I'm so sorry Lucy!" he says, his face 30 shades of red

"It's alright you and Sting were probably just tired from helping me move in yesterday" i then mumble "I honestly didn't mind, by the way..." oops, I forgot dragon slayers have good hearing

"Really? Then would you mind if i did this?" he says and starts tickling me i start laughing and try to push him off me, which only results in us falling on the floor again, me under him. I blush as he starts to move closer, I quickly cover my scar with my bangs, hoping he wouldn't see that hideous scar. But he only moves my bangs away, again

"Don't hide your scar it makes you look tough and cute" he says with a smile, but then realizes our position, and how close our faces were... i could practically feel the heat radiating off him. so he jumps off me

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

****Dammit, I jumped on her like some kind of tiger!no pun intended! But being that close to Lucy made my heart feel like a bullet train, it was beating so fast...

"Where IS Sting, anyways?" Lucy asks me. I look on the couch and pick up the limp figure

"He passed out on your couch" I exclaim

"H-hey! where am I?" he asks as i put him down

"You guys passed out at my place" Lucy tells him " And you guys can go to the guild, I will be there later, I just have some shopping to do" she tells us. I leave obediently and drag Sting with me.

**Later, at Saber Tooth (Still Rogue's P.O.V.)**

****"Hey, everyone! Oi, Min-chan!" only one person calls Minerva that i turn around, but then i feel a nose bleed coming on. I examine Lucy. She's wearing a golden choker with a bunny's skull, a white tube-top with the golden word 'BAD' on it, skin-tight black leather short-shorts, thigh-high black leather boots low enough to reveal her Saber Tooth mark, gray fingerless gloves, a black floor-length cape, and suprisingly, two exceeds, one black, one white

"Geez, Luce if i knew 'shopping' meant raiding the sexy section i would have come with you!" Sting said showing a toothy grin

"Even if you knew Sting, i wouldn't have brought a pervert such as yourself with me" Lucy remarks a grin spread across her face. I look around the room plenty of other guys have nose-bleeds including Rufus!

"You sure showed em' Lucy!" Minerva and Yukino laugh with Lucy and the two other exceeds "Yeah, LuLu's the best!" exclaims the black exceed "Yup Yup!" agrees the white one. I walk up to Lucy

"After you tell Sting and I, where you got the exceeds, we can begin our training." I say keeping my poker face

"OK. This is Ying and Yang, they are twins. They have just been hatched but as soon as they did, they started to get abused so I kicked the guy in the head sending him into a building, and they wanted to become my exceeds and i just couldn't say no!" she exclaims holding up Ying, the white exceed, as she makes a puppy-dog face.

"Yup Yup!" says Ying

"Alright well lets go train." Sting says and then pulls us off into the forest with our exceeds, and Ying and Yang following us "LuLu!" Ying and Yang are trying to keep up with us as well as Lector and Frosch not far behind

**Sting's P.O.V.**

****When we stop we are at a valley in the middle of the forest.

"Okay, now try and land a hit on me!" I tell Lucy. She runs at me, then jumps over me and nails me square in my side, sending me into a tree

"Oof, Good job, you're better than you think!" I exclaim pushing off the tree "No way! Sting got hit by a girl!" Lector screams and then Yang flies up to him and nods, saying "That's LuLu for you!"

We train like this for the next few months, as well as teaching her how to wield a scythe with a long staff, and the black-white god slaying arts, and she gets even more beautiful everyday, too...


	5. Photos and questions

**Lucy's P.O.V**

****I'm so excited! It's been 3 months since I left Fairy Tail, and Saber Tooth makes me feel so much more at home, even if my bad-ass image is larger than Sting's ego! Minerva is like my older sister, and Yukino is like my best friend. Rogue and Sting are apart of my team, which is also the strongest team in Fiore, although there is a large rumor **(that will become true, soon, Minna, nya~)** that my team is in a love triangle, which is not true, so the two guys act love-sick over me, as a gimmick to put the crowd on. And, today, we are going to a photo-shoot for love-triangle pictures, and an interview with us.

Honestly, i'm very nervous, seeing as this is my first ever photo-shoot. I wasn't sure what to wear, but i figured they would want some sexy shots, so i wore a short, black leather skirt, fishnets, brown combat boots, a tight, criss-cross white tube-top showing some cleavage, and my signature gray fingerless gloves, golden bunny skull choker, and black cape. My hair wash freshly re-cut to it's black-streaked short hairstyle, and i could tell what I wore is setting off Sting. But, it's a good thing we are almost there...

**When they get there... (Still Lucy's P.O.V.)**

when we get there i can feel the intensified stare of Jason, the reporter from Weekly Sorcerer as he gets a nose-bleed "Perfect Miss Cali! You obviously knew what to wear today! COOOL!" he says. He leads us to a battle-field backround "Now, you three, i know you can, so look sexy!" we get in a position where i am in the middle, Rogue places his head near my face leaving only one of his eyes visible, as he wraps one arm around me, the other holding my wrist as I am seated and Sting gets on the floor, wrapping his arms around my waist and puts his face by my stomach leaving only his right eye visible, as he sticks his tongue out slightly, pretending to lick my stomach. i just groan and part my lips slightly and partly shut my eyes "P-p-perfect, you three!" Jason takes a picture while having another nose-bleed. "that's it, for pictures, but now i have to interview you! COOL!" he screams

"So, Rogue what are your thoughts on having your best friend as your rival for Lucy" he asks Rogue

"Hmm, i'm not very happy with the idea, but i'll live, so long he doesn't get to her first" Rogue said glaring at Sting

"Sting, the same question" says Jason

"I don't really care, because I know i'll get her first" Sting says while glaring back

"Now, Lucy, is it true that you were formerly Lucy Heartfilia?" he asks me. I hesitate then say

"That is True, i was that, once, but now no one will or shall adress me by that name..." i feel confident with may answer as I glare at Jason " Call me by that name and you're dead, by the way" his face pales

"A-Aye!" he says

"Good!" I smile, softly

"Lucy do I have permission to use this as the cover to tomorrows issue?" Jason asks me

"Yeah, go ahead, I want the world to know the name Lucy Cali" i reply with a nod

"COOOOL!" he says and then we leave

**Sting's P.O.V.**

****Geeze, I wanted to pounce on Lucy the whole time we were in there! She looks too damn hot! on the way back to the guild Rogue and I take Lucy's hands and swing her in the air like a child, and geez how much does this girl weigh? she's so damn light!

"Aren't i heavy?" She asks us

"Not at all" says Rogue "Why do you ask?'

"Well, back at Fairy Tail, everyone told me I was heavy, even the exceeds, but you guys look like you're lifting me up like i'm nothing!" she exclaims

"Well, that stupid salamander probably had jello arms!" I laugh, this makes her laugh, too. yes point for Sting!

"yeah, I guess so! Are you guys excited! when we get back, Gramps is gonna tell us who gets to go to the Grand Magic Games this year!" she says happily as we swing her into the air " I hope i get in!" In my mind I hope she will, too...

**Back at Saber Tooth (Nobody's P.O.V)**

****"Alright you ungrateful brats, and Lucy, The team this year is... Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, and Lucy! You guys leave tomorrow the G.M.G. are in three days, anyways..." after that Lucy runs up to Minerva and hugs her "I did it Min-chan!" she exclaims happily "Eeeeyup! I can't wait, Lucy!"

then the exceeds come up to her and tackle her "Congratulations Lucy/LuLu!"they shout at her "Thanks, guys!" she says hugging all four of them. then she gets a peck on either cheek from Sting and Rogue "Congrats, Luce" they say simultaneously then they glare at each other as Lucy blushes and feels her heart beating so loud, it could be in her head, as she clutches her heart. _W-why do I feel like this? I thought I only felt like this with Natsu... What's going on inside me?!_

* * *

**Hello, people! Char-nee told you she would put in a sexy photoshoot ~.^ nowwww, Frosch, Ying, may you?**

**Fro: Fro wished Char-nee owned Fairy Tail but she doesn't so Fro is sad T^T**

**Ying: Yup Yup T^T**


	6. Identity and Chases

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

When i'm walking to the guild today with happy, it didn't feel right without Lucy. So when I look at a cart holding her favorite magazine 'Weekly Sorcerer', I did not expect to see what i saw on the front cover... a girl who Looks like Lucy with the twin dragons of Saber Tooth, in a rather sexy pose. I pay for the magazine and go to page 32, where they interviewed the 3 Saber Tooth mages. and when i started to read, i had to read it all

**This is Saber Tooth's Strongest team, consisting of Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, and Saber Tooth's strongest mage, Lucy Cali. These three, if you didn't know already, are in a love triangle. We asked each mage one question**

**Question for Rogue and Sting:**

**"How does it feel to have your best friend as a rival for Lucy?"**

**Answer, Sting:**

**I don't care, because I know she'll be mine!**

**Answer, Rogue:**

**It's alright, so long as he doesn't get her first...**

**After these questions, the two began a glaring contest, and we took advantage of that to have reporter Jason ask our Biggest question about Cali.**

**Question for Lucy:**

**Is it true that you were formerly Lucy Heartfilia?**

**Answer, Lucy:**

**That is true, i was that, once. But now no one will or shall address me by that name.**

HOLY FUCK IT IS LUCY! I rush to the guild and when i burst through the door I showed them the cover "Guys, it's Lucy! She's joined Saber Tooth! and she is there strongest mage!" I exclaim, ready to go kick Saber Tooth's ass and get Lucy back

"Natsu, we can't she told us not to..." says Gray, his hand on my shoulder

"But, Gray..." I trail off

"We miss her too, Natsu-San. But I want to follow Lucy-San's wishes..." says Wendy, nervously.

"But we need to leave now, don't forget we are in the grand magic games, Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Wendy." says Erza as we grab our suitcases and head for the train- blergh- station... man i hate transportation!

**The train with Saber Tooth, Lucy's P.O.V.**

****Poor guys... they have motion sickness, so Rogue is resting on my lap while Sting is on my shoulder. Although this is uncomfortable, I don't want them to throw up on me... Minerva just gives me a teasing look your older sister would give you... dammit Minerva, knock it off!

Thankfully we are at Crocus, and I have two limp dragon slayers on my shoulders so I let Rufus help me, especially after he says "Lucy, a girl looking like youself shouldn't have to carry two men!" I hand him Sting who makes no effort to stand up, unlike Rogue who tries to stand up as soon as we get off the train and-_ man is this guy muscular or what?! _No! Lucy! now is not the time!Sting and Rogue have recovered by the time we reach the hotel and when we do we are split up into 2 rooms Rogue, Rufus and I to a room while Minerva, Orga and Sting to the other "But I wanna be with Luuucccyyyy!" Sting complains but just gets knocked out by Minerva and thrown in their room

There were three beds, phew! I mean, how lucky can you get? I sigh and begin to unpack being careful of how I put things away in the antique dresser. After I am done I say " I'm gonna go see if Sting wants to go for a walk, 'kay?"

"Alright, Luce." says Rogue

"Be careful Lucy." says Rufus, still unpacking

I knock on the door opposite of our room and luckily, Sting answers it "Hey Sting let's go for a walk!" I say happily

"Okay, just try not to poke me with _that!_" he says pointing to the scythe strapped to my back

"Don't worry let's just go.." I tell him.

As we walk I walk on his right, opposite of the blade of my scythe, and hold his hand

**Sting's P.O.V.**

****As we walk I wait for the perfect time to make my move on an empty street, I mean, what she's wearing is killing me! She's wearing a black low-cut tank-top, light gray jean shorts, her black thigh-high boots revealing her dark blue Saber Tooth mark, and her signature golden bunny skull choker, black cape, and gray fingerless gloves. As soon as I'm sure no one's around, I pin her up against the stone building, and tower over her

"Sting, what are you doing?" she asks me blushing. I then get close to her ear and whisper

"I've got a one-track mind, Lucy and _you_ are the only one in my mind, and when I have a goal on my mind I will Do ANYTHING to get it.." my voice lowering as I start to close the gap between us and as soon as we are about to kiss, someone yells out "LUCE!" when Lucy and i turn to look we see Natsu, Gray, and Erza

"Bloody hell!" yells Lucy as she starts running while dragging me with her, she then whistles reaaally loud and then Ying and Yang swoop down and pick us up "LUCCCY!" I hear the Fairy Tail mages scream as I turn my head to see them running after us,and keeping up, suprisingly but then Lucy yells "Maximum speed!" and we are back at the hotel within a minute.

* * *

**Hey, guys, Char-nee here! Tell me your thoughts and if you could rate this so far on a scale of 1-5 (1 being worst 5 being best) Char-nee would be ever so grateful! Char-nee actually had a song in mind while writing this... when Sting says he has a one-track mind, she was actually thinking of the awesome song On-track mind by Papa Roach!**


	7. two more men

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

****_Shit!_ i curse to myself, That WAS Lucy we saw, and what she looked like astounded me! I had never seen her in something so sexy! and that giant scythe is definantly something new, but the newest thing was that dragon-slayer looking at her with lust-filled eyes. That was what pissed me off the most... just the thought of her with HIM in THOSE clothes... grrrr... it made me want to rip him to shreds, and I can see Gray and Erza feel the same way

"Do you think he was gonna...?" i trail off

"Yeah it looked like it..." says Erza

"Yeah, he was totally gonna try to kiss her..." says Gray angrily

"do you think she's gonna participate in the games?" I ask them

"Yeah, I mean she IS their strongest mage, right?" Gray exclaims

"Hai, I think I might've encountered her once, but she had her hood down because that scythe looked awfully familiar to me..." Erza tells us, rubbing her brow. I can't believe it, though... I mean I found her but she just screamed 'Bloody Hell!' and ran away with Sting Eucliffe and two exceeds, wait a second, exceeds? only dragon slayers have exceeds... which would mean HOLY SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS!

**Rufus's P.O.V. **

****When Lucy comes back she just puts down her scythe and, with her bangs covering her eyes goes to the bathroom and without knocking walks in... 3...2...1

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I'M SOOOO SORRY ROGUE!" and with that she runs out of the bathroom flushed

"Rufus, how dare you not tell me!" she yells at me

"You never asked, Sweetheart" I exclaim to her

"Don't 'Sweetheart' me! I just had a rough walk!" she tells me. I then go up to the poor girl and embrace her

"That's not the only thing that's going to be tough..." I whisper in her ear and I can feel the shivers I sent down her back. But then Rogue comes out wearing only a towel on his bottom half, I smirk at him, and then he says "Rufus, Knock it off, it's your turn.." he glares at me as I enter the bathroom _Geez he gets jealous easily..._

**Rogue's P.O.V.**_  
_

****I like the way the air feels against my chest so i put on some black pants and walk into the living room without a shirt on where Lucy spots me then turns away as I sit down next to her "R-Rogue put on a shirt.." she mumbles

"So you've accidentaly seen me naked, but you can't handle me shirtless, Luce?" her name glides off the tip of my tongue and I can feel her form goose-bumps as I grab her by the waist and use my hand to make her face me _dammit! I can't help myself!_ I use my arm still encircled around her waist to press her well-built body against my shirtless torso, which earns a blush from her "Take a dirty picture for me, Lucy.." I whisper when our faces are only millimeters away from each other this makes the girl blush 50 different shades of red and as soon as we can feel the other's breath we hear a tapping at the window making me sit up abruptly while Lucy is sitting in my lap and then Lucy and I blush at who is at the window. Salamander and the Ice-make wizard from Fairy Tail and when I see the window slightly open I assume they heard what I said... Then Lucy panics and pushes me back down on the couch then shrieks as I encircle my arms around her waist again and ask her " You really wanna kiss me, don't you?"she then tumbles off my chest and gets up off the ground and quickly goes to the window, opens it and punches them both while locking the window and shutting the curtains.

"I can shower tomorrow before the games..." she mumbles to herself. I grab her wrist and say

"Lucy you never answered my question."

"Your question will go unanswered..." and she falls asleep in her bed I crawl in with her and hug her holding her closer to me _Don't worry, Rogue you will have your chance... _I think before sleep takes over me

* * *

**Hey, minna! Char-nee here! when Rogue said 'Take a dirty picture for me' Char-nee was thinking of the song Dirty Picture by Taio Cruz and Ke$ha**


	8. Beginning of the Games

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I feel something warm as I wake up..._Of course, Rogue_ I think as I look up to see his stoic expression and unconsiously brush my finger tips down his cheek

"As much as I enjoy this we have to get ready for the Grand Magic games, that start in 2 hours" Says Rogue startling me as he grabs my hand and helps me out of bed

"I get the shower first!" I say as I rush into the bathroom and lock the door, and dip into the hot water ahhhhh this is so nice! I soak for a good 20 minutes before I finally get out of the bathroom in only a towel, and I feel Rogue staring at me when I get my clothes to change

"Like what you see?" I ask him my back still turned to him. Now it was his turn to get startled, even though he mumbles "y-yes.." because as a god slayer I have better hearing than any dragon slayer, I heard him. I go and change into the clothes i picked out, which consisted of a pair of gray extremely short shorts, black fishnets, a black tube top that had the golden words 'definition of trouble', and my signature gold bunny skull choker, gray fingerless gloves, and black cape. I walk out of the bathroom, 1 hour left... I pull on my black thigh-high boots that reveal my Saber Tooth mark and sit down on the couch next to Rogue and Rufus who are already dressed and ask them "Do you know how the games will go?"

"No, No one is sure, Lucy" Rufus tells me

"Okay..." for the next 45 minutes we watch lacrima vision and then we hear the voice of the Pumpkin man

"Okay, this year we will narrow it down to 8 teams by useing a sky labryinth as our elimination round, Pumpkin!"

Minerva, Sting and Orga come into our room and get ready to start as Orga tosses me my scythe , which I buckle around my back

"Ready, set go!" says the pumpkin-man, and we all start to run

"Sting, Rogue!" I yell out to them and tap my nose, they nod. We follow our noses and make it to the finish line first, Which doesn't suprise me in the slightest.

When fairy Tail A Team gets here 8th I'm amused

"1st Team is team Saber Tooth!" I walk out with Sting and Rogue both have one arm snaked around my waist and I sling one arm around each of there shoulder at this action they smirk

"Minerva, Rufus Lohr, Orga, and the love triangle trio! Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and the most powerful sexy bad-ass in Fiore, Lucy Cali!" the anouncer man says

"Hey no one calls Lucy sexy but us!" yell Sting and Rogue then the whole guild of Fairy Tail gasps

'LUCY?" they yell confused "May I?" I ask the anouncer

"Of, course! everyone watch closely!" he says and everyone calms down

I Vault up using my scythe "Ying, Yang!" i call as they fly out from the crowd and grab me by my arms"Now!" I yell they shoot up into the clouds and i make an 'X' in the clouds with my scythe i turn around and chant "_black white, gold, come together and form a gravitational pull from the atmosphere , Gray Gravity, _I then spin around and start to fall face first towards the earth, slowly, I then whisper "_Activate!" _and I am forced down to the earth, while a bunch of gray, gold, black and white sparkles fall next to me. I make a 'T' with my body, and as soon as I almost hit the ground, Ying and Yang grab my arms and fly up, and then drop me into Rogue's muscular arms I then hold up My scythe and yell " THIS is who you are dealing with" and I give a big, toothy smile showing my canines as everyone bursts into cheers as Minerva comes up and hugs me

"That was amazing, Lucy, absolutely amazing, I expect nothing less of our best mage!"

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

****I can't stop thinking about last night

**Flashback**

****_I figured out where Lucy's hotel was, so I went to pay her an apology visit but when I got there I saw the shadow dragon slayer hold her by the waist, so I took advantage of the slightly open window so I can Hear better. "R-Rogue put on a shirt.." I heard Lucy say "So you can accidentally see me naked, but you can't handle me topless?" I hear him as as he pulls her to where I can't see. I didn't hear anything and then I heard ever-so faintly "Take a dirty picture for me, Lucy" then Gray appears next to me and taps on the window, I see the two sit up and blush as she pushes him back down I hear a slight shriek and I hear 'Rogue' say "Do you really wanna kiss me that bad?" then I see her come up and then I see a fist in my face which sent me flying_

__**Flashback end**

****But then I notice how happy Lucy is at the moment, but then I notice the two dragon slayers give her a peck on either cheek and this sets me off as I run towards them with killing intentions..


	9. Wins and weight

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

After Sting and I give Lucy a peck on the cheek, Natsu starts running at us with looks of killing intentions, and tries to punch me. Lucy takes notice that I am frozen, so she pushes me to the ground " Rogue be more careful!" she says as she then notices that she is on top of me, but then Natsu trips over our intertwined legs and falls to the ground (Remember, he was running at me) "Oh, it seems that Natsu Dragneel was jealous of the beautiful Lucy Cali and Rogue Cheney 'trying something'!" the anouncer man sets Lucy off. She scrambles off me and blushes before glaring at the anouncer and saying " That is false, and if you say otherwise... just remember I can wield a scythe!" "O-Okay, Miss Cali!" he says obediently

"Now 2nd team is Fairy Tail B team! the members are Juvia Loxar , MiraJane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, and Mystogan!" after all of the other teams, they finally say

"In 8th, is Fairy Tail A team! the members are Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, and Wendy Marvel!"

after he says that, I see that little girl, Wendy, start to cry and smile, running towards Lucy

"W-woah, there Wendy!" she says as the little girl tackles her in a hug

"Lucy-San, I couldn't help it i'm so happy to see you!" Wendy says as Lucy sits up and hugs her back and starts to cry, too

"I missed you too, Wendy!" and then Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, and a light-blue haired girl, started to run up to the two girls on the ground and re-tackle them each screaming a different thing

"Luce!" Gray yells tears streaming down his face

"Lucy-sama!" Juvia yells

"Lu-chan!" yells the light blue haired girl. They all sit on the ground in a group hug crying, I put a hand on Lucy's shoulder

"You okay?" I ask her, I see Gray look up to me and wipe the tears from his eyes

"Why do you care?" he asks me

"Because we are he-" Sting cuts me off

"-Her teammates, and we care about her!" Sting says, Lucy stands up

"Yes, i'm fine, I'm just so happy to see them all.." she tells me wiping her eyes

**After all the crying and hugging and happy reunions... (Lucy's P.O.V.)**

When Rufus won todays game, hidden, I wasn't suprised whatsoever, I mean he's really powerful

"And for Today's battle it will be Lucy Cali from Saber Tooth Vs. Flare Corona of Raven Tail!" the anouncer says. before I go out there, Minerva hugs me

"Good luck Lucy!" everyone says

" Won't let you down, this chick is nothing!" I yell at them smirking, as the Flare girl enterss

"Begin!" the anouncer says. Flare moves first she comes at me, but I just jump over her and kick her square in her side, sending her flying into the stone wall leaving a big mark there. She gets off the wall and lets out her hair, lighting it on fire, and then she whips me in the back

"AAAAAAH!" I yell like I am in pain, everyone looks shocked but then I Look up and say

"Phsyche.." as I discared My tattered cloak " What a pity, I liked this cloak too..." I say as I run at her with my scythe, slicing her in the side, and I swing at her again, cutting off her hair,

"My hair..." she says. then I turn to her and say "Black-white god slayer's roar!" and a funnel of white and black comes out of my mouth enveloping her in the neutral colors. when they clear, Flare Is bleeding a lot, on the ground

"The winner is Lucy Cali, we expect nothing less from the strongest Saber Tooth mage!" says the anouncer as I hold up my scythe in victory, smiling showing my newly sharpened canines, as the crowd cheers wildly. Then Rogue and Sting come out and put me up on their shoulders and say

"That's Lucy of Saber Tooth for you!"

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I had no Idea Lucy was so strong! she didn't even have a scratch on her, I didn't know she could wield a scythe like that! and when Rogue and Sting lift her up like she was a feather, I thought she either lost weight, Sting and Rogue are strong, Or I have jell-o arms... _Definantly the first one... _I think to myself and then I go to congratulate her, I hug her

"Congrats, Lu-" she punches me in my stomach, I let go and stumble back a few steps.

"You've no right to hug me" she explains coldly

"But Lucy, I have a question!" I complain

"Make it quick " she tells me

"Did you lose a lot of weight?" she looks at me shocked, then slaps me across the face so hard, it echos through the arena

"Natsu, how... HOW DARE YOU!" she yells at me " You only thought I was heavy because you, you are a weakling, NATSU DRAGNEEL! and Moreover, you do not deserve my respect whatsoever!" then she turns and walks away with Sting and Rogue at her sides. Then they look back at me and smile, then turn around again. and walk away with her _Why, why can I not hurt her anymore than I have? _I ask myself


	10. You can't stop me, angel

**Sting's P.O.V.**

I got last place in that stupid game, Chariot... I mean how was I supposed to know that it was a moving vehicle? But I guess it was a good thing, because when I got to the finish line, I went limp, and Lucy caught me, obviously worried, and I felt like my heart was going to burst, or pop out of my chest and run to Lucy, but thank god it didn't...

I didn't care about today's fight, so I took a walk around the inside of the arena's walls, and I find Lucy, when she turns to look at me, she looks like an angel, a crying angel... I am speechless

"Lucy..." almost

"Y-yes?" she asks me

"Why are you crying?" I ask her, placing my hand on her cheek and wiping some of her tears with my thumb. She puts her hand on mine

"I'm just still upset that, Natsu thought I was fat..." she says. I am shocked, she cared about what he thought...

"Lucy, don't be stupid!" I exclaim

"H-huh?" she asks me

"You're gorgeous, you can't see that? In fact, an angel such as yourself shouldn't be crying." I smile, softly, and she grabs me by the waist

"Thank-you, Sting..." she says warmly. Geeze when she talks like that, I want to... Just pounce on her and kiss her to no end! Her voice just sounded so seductive...

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

****I can't tell Sting why I am REALLY sad...

**Flashback**

****_"Rogue? where are you?" I call out. " Over here, Lucy!" I hear him yell I turn the corner only to see Rogue, kissing some random girl, I can see him struggling to get away from her, but it pains me to see him with another girl... tears well up in my eyes, as I feel like I was just stabbed by 1,000 poisoned swords and I run away "LUCY!" he yells out_

__**Flashback end**

****I pull away from Sting and walk the opposite way, after 30 minutes, I turn the corner only to run straight into Rogue, him on top of me

"Lucy, I have been looking everywhere for you!" he yells, I can see his eyes, red and puffy...

"Rogue, if you want to be with another girl, I won't stop you.." I say, starting to cry

"You won't?" he asks me, suprised

"No.." I mumble, and I am shocked when he hugs me...

"Then you can't stop me from having you" he whispers seductively in my ear and he leans down to kiss my neck gently, then gets up and offers me a hand, which I take, so I can get up, and we go back to our spot in the arena

"Great, you guys are just in time, they're gonna tell us what tomorrow's game is, because we will need to get ready for it!" said Minerva

"Tomorrow's game, will be a singing contest, pick three members to participate so you can practice for tomorrow, because you need a routine, too!" the anouncer says. Before Orga can open his mouth we all say

"No, Orga..." and he sweatdrops in dissapointment

" I think our 'Love triangle trio' should do it!" Exclaims Rufus. Everyone nods

"Good, because I have the perfect song!" I clap my hands together" come on, guys lets go practice!" I say running back to our hotel room to practice, and we stay up almost all night makeing up a routine and memorizing song lyrics


	11. Rogue, Suave

**No one's P.O.V.**

Lucy was ready, and so were Sting and Rogue. Lucy had covered her clothes with here cape the whole morning and when they got to the arena the teams where anounced for today's game

"From Saber Tooth, Lucy, Rogue and Sting! From Lamia scale, Chelia, Lyon, and Jura! From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki, Ren and Jenny!From Fairy Tail A team, Erza, Wendy, and Gray! From Fairy Tail B team, Mira, Gajeel, and Juvia!" The other guilds were called and announced

"First up is Blue Pegasus!"

_Hibiki: I could dream of ways to see you, I could close my eyes to dream, I could fantasize about you, Tell the world what I beleive_

_Ren: But whenever I'm not with you, It's so hard for me to see, I need to see a picture of you... a special Picture just for me, yeah_

_Hibiki : so take a dirty picture for me take a dirty picture, *Gestures to Jenny while moving aside* Just take a dirty picture for me, take a dirty picture_

_Ren: Just send the dirty picture to me, send the dirty picture, Just send the dirty picture to me, send the dirty picture *Jenny changes into a bathing suit and starts to dance*_

_Dubstep break_

_hibiki: (snap)_

_Ren: (snap)_

_Hibiki: whenever you are gone, I just wanna be witcha, please don't get me wrong I just wanna see a picture_

_Ren: take a dirty picture for me, take a dirty picture, Take a dirty picture for me, take a dirty picture *Holds up a pin-up picture of Jenny*_

_Jenny: Cuz, whenever you are gone, I just wanna be witcha, please don't get me wrong I just wanna see your picture, Take a dirty picture for me, take a dirty picture, take a dirty picture for me take a dirty picture (**If you want to hear the rest, go to you tube, I will have song names and artists at the bottom of the page)**_

"That was amazing, now let's hear it for saber tooth!" the announcer man yells, Lucy hands Orga her scythe, and then discards her cape. She can feel the Lovestruck glances of every single boy in the arena, even every boy from every guild, all male's eyes are on her. She is wearing a rather small bikini top which is gold, her shortest pair of short-shorts which are black and if she bent over, you could see her underwear, armored gloves, skimpy fishnets, her signature bunny skull golden choker, and Black lace-up combat boots that come up to her knees

"Sting, Rogue, lets show them Saber Tooth's power" She smiles a heart-warming smile that makes them feel as if they are melting

they hear the spanish-like music begin as Lucy extends an arm out to the crowd

_Lucy: Suavemente, besame, I'm ready to do whatever, if you take me away_

_Rogue: Suavemente, besame, I'll make you do whatever if I take you away *towers over Lucy's face*_

_Sting:(it's like Deja vu, baby) *also towers over Lucy*_

_Lucy:I know the craving, and I can save it, you've been so patient, and I've been waiting, for you to take it, and you can keep it, just say you need me, make me believe it *grind up against Rogue*_

_Lucy, Rogue and Sting: I wanna go-o-o, can't let you go-o-o (Hey mami), damel otra vez, da-da-damel otra vez X2_

_Lucy and Rogue: Suavemente, besame, i'm ready to do whatever, if you take me away! Suavemente, besame, I'll make you do whatever, if I take you away X2_

_Sting: the way you moving (suave) makes me say (suave) go head baby (suave) Do it my baby (suave) X2_

_Rogue: Tell me good morning, so I can get it, let's just be honest, you are the finest *Sexily dips Lucy* got you surrounded, baby surrender, don't make me hunt you, I know you want to *Pulls Lucy up against his chest*_

_Lucy: *pushes of Rogues chest and spins away, hits Sting's chest, then pushes off again, and spins to the center, and starts to dirty dance* I wanna go-o-o can't let you go-o-o (Hey mami) Damel otra vez, da-da-damel otra vez X2_

_Lucy, Sting and Rogue: Suavemente, Besame, I'm ready to do whatever, if you take me away! Suavemente, besame, I'll make you do whatever, if I take you away X2_

_Sting: *dirty dances with Lucy* Mohombi, Nayer, pitbull, Fire!This is revolution in music and we co-write it yeah, just try us double domination * Rogue comes up and dances with them, although he is still emotionless* and everybody knows that me no liar, redone, have them sent a one million year, and here's my wire *speaks spanish* I want you to lose your mind, lose control, what before, lose it now 'cause I know we doing big, you gotta be ready to lose it up, dale _

_Lucy and Rogue: *tangoing* Suavemente, besame, I'm ready to do whatever, if you take me away! Suavemente, besame, I'll make you do whatever, if I take you awayX2_

and with that, Sting and Rogue boost Lucy up into the air as she back-flips and lands quietly on the ground with a *tmp* and the crowd goes wild, Girls oggling over Sting and Rogue, Boys drooling over Lucy, Sting and Rogue snake an arm around her waist and walk back

"Lucy, you sounded like an angel!" Minerva gets all fan-girly as Lucy puts her cape back on

"Surely, Min-chan, you don't mean that!" Lucy exclaims

"Of course I do, Lucy!" says Minerva. Sting and Rogue get enveloped in a whisper conversation

"How does she feel?" Rufus asks Rogue. Rogue blushes

"A-amazing" said Rogue, getting lost in dream-land

**Rogue's dream-land (Rogue's P.O.V.)**

_We our hotel, and the blonde-haired beauty, feeling rather confident tonight, walks up to me, the song we sang today playing in the background , and she starts to give me a lap-dance, and suddenly, I can't contain myself, I toss her on my bed and pounce on her, and she pulls me closer by my collar and just as our lips are about to touch-_

_"_-gue, Rogue!" Sting slaps the back of my head.. I blush

"S-sorry..." I wish that would happen...

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

After the song was over, I felt like I was going to die, Rogue was so sexy, I felt like I was going to die again, I barely had the guts to grind up against him the way I did.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Lucy... she was acting so sexy around those two that I wanted to go knock them out and take Lucy for myself! I mean, she even gave Elfman a nosebleed, goddammit! that is awfully hard to do and what made it worse, she started dirty dancing! I was tempted to whisk her out of there and... and... I DON'T KNOW! probably make love to her, i'm much more attracted to her sexy, bad-ass image than her 'nice girl' image! I had thought this over so long, I even missed the rest of today's games!

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

the positions from today's games are

1) Saber Tooth

2) Mermaid heel

3) Fairy Tail B

4) Blue Pegasus

5) Fairy Tail A

6) Lamia Scale

7) Raven Tail

8) Quatro Cerbrus

I knew that my lust-filled actions had gotten us first place, so as celebration, we all went to a bar, I just went home, early, because we didn't want to get drunk, something that Sting already was. When we got home, I felt very confident, about telling Rogue how I feel. I get up, and go and sit on Rogue's lap, facing him

"Rogue..." his name glides off my tongue, and sounds seductive.

"Lucy, are you drunk?" he asks me to confirm this

"No, but, I have something to, tell you..." I squirm and accidentaly grind against him.I lock his eyes with mine and I see so much lust in his eyes, you could swim in it...

He picks me up and tosses me on his bed _I've unleashed his inner tiger _I think, worriedly

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help myself, her voice, the way she ground against me... I pounce on her and smirk, trapping her with my arms as she looks up to me and grabs my Collar, Looking at me with lust in her eyes as well.

"Rogue, _Suave... _" She says, and I take the opportunity to close the gap between us, as our faces become one

* * *

**Hey, guys the songs for the two guilds who have lyrics were..**

**Saber Tooth- Suave (kiss me) By Pitbull, Nayer and Mohombi**

**Blue Pegasus- Dirty Picture By Taio Cruz and Ke$ha**

**Now, the songs for the other guilds ( which Char-nee was too lazy to write) were going to be..**

**Mermaid Heel- Can't hold us down By Christina Aguilera and lil' Kim**

**Lamia Scale- Mr. Right By Rocket to the moon**

**Fairy Tail B- I'm not crazy By Tiffany Giardina**

**Fairy Tail A- C'mon By Ke$ha**

**Raven Tail- One Track mind By Papa Roach**

**Quatro Cerbrus- Fool like me By Cobra Starship ( Char-nee didn't know what songs to give Raven Tail and Quatro Cerbrus so no negative comments please! ;3)**

**Thank you guys for support!**


	12. Evidence

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

****"Nggh...Rogue..." I love the way Lucy says my name as my lips press against hers, I lick her lower lip asking for entrance, which she gives me almost immediatly. My tongue explores her mouth, then our tongues get entangled as she wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her. Our tongues start to dance, rougher, which turns into a tug-of-war as she entangles her fingers in my black hair. She squirms under me from lack of air and when we part there is a long trail of saliva between our mouths, we take in a big breath of air and continue to kiss, much rougher than before, as we swap saliva, which distracts her, and I mentally smirk, as I shove my Tongue down her throat, twisting it around. Lucy's eyes shoot open at this, small tears at the corners of her eyes, which I know are Tears of enjoyment as she pulls my head closer, in attempt to shove my tongue deeper into her throat the tears fall from the corners of her eyes when I sink my canines into the flesh of her neck, she claws at my back .

"R-Rogue!" she manages to gasp out. but then wraps her arms around my torso, and says "I love you... Rogue..." before she falls asleep, the small tears making two small marks on my shirt. " I love you too, Lucy" I say. I wrap my arms around her small, frail, body that I had tackled moments before and fall asleep with her in my arms, not noticing the small line of saliva still between our lips...

**Minerva's P.O.V. **

****I knock Sting on the head when we get back to the hotel, which makes him sober again. I'm worried about Lucy, she just left with Rogue claiming she didn't want to get drunk. I start to peel off my socks when Rufus comes in.

"You guys better come and see this" he says and we enter his room, with Sting behind us. The first thing I see when I walk in, is Rogue's back with a pair of legs and a pair of arms wrapped around him. when I get closer, I see it's Lucy, clinging to Rogue, while Rogue is hugging her, and there is a thin line of saliva between their mouths.

"Looks like they had a major make-out session, tonight" chuckles Rufus. I can hear Sting growling, behind me, at the sight before him.

"I can't wait to tease her about this tomorrow, but we still have to go to bed as well, c'mon, Sting..." I say as I drag Sting out of the room as he slashes at the air

**Next Morning... Lucy's P.O.V.**

****I wake up to Rogue's sleeping face and I smile, hugging him closer to me. I feel him do the same. but when I realize that last night we fell asleep without a blanket, and that I am freezing, I un-wrap my arms and legs and curl up into a ball Rogue's hand caresses my cheek as he moves up my face to meet his sleepy, and smiling expression. He kisses me and wraps his cloak around me

"Better?" he asks

"Much, thank you..." I mumble into his chest then ask "What time is it?"

"9:00, we have thirty minutes before the games start!" he suddenly yells. I throw off his cloak and quickly change into simple black skinny jeans, a white tube-top, the gloves I wore yesterday, and my brown lace-up combat boots. I pull on my cloak and grab my scythe, Rogue grabs my hand as we run all the way to the arena, hand-in-hand...

* * *

**Hey, guys, Char-nee is sorry if you thought her make-out scene was gross, but she was dying to do one! so R&R please no bad reviews, Char-nee has a veryyyyyyy fragile ego T^T**


	13. The end

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

*****major time-skip to the last day of the G.M.G.*

"and the winner of the Grand Magic Games is... SABER TOOTH!" says the announcer man

I run up to Rogue and hug him "We did it, Rogue! We- mmm?" I exclaim as Rogue kisses me, moving his lips against mine. Cheers can be heard from the crowds and a few 'are you kidding me?'s , Then Rogue gets down on one knee, my hands in his

"Lucy Cali," he starts "Will you be my mate?"

"Yes, Rogue." I smile at him and hug him

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, Char-nee knows you wanted more writing, but Char-nee wants to write other things! so always check her page for new stories, ok?**


End file.
